


Le changelin et le draconequus

by A_Deschain



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deschain/pseuds/A_Deschain
Summary: Twilight invite son nouvel ami, Thorax, à Ponyville, dans le but de le présenter à ses amies.





	Le changelin et le draconequus

_Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre d'un Défi d'écriture._

_Une citation était imposée : "Qu’est-ce qui est le mieux ? Être né bon, ou dépasser votre nature malfaisante au prix d’immenses efforts ?"_

—

 

— Ne t’inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, affirma Twilight d’une voix douce.  
— Hum, acquiesça timidement son ami.

Thorax était un changelin – une sorte de mixte entre un poney et un insecte, capable de changer de forme à volonté – vraiment pas comme les autres. Il avait la même apparence et les mêmes capacités, mais contrairement aux autres membres de son espèce, qui absorbaient l’amour des autres poneys pour s’alimenter, Thorax aspirait à se nourrir d’un amour qu’il partagerait avec un ami.

Même si le premier contact s’était soldé par un échec, la participation active de Spike avait permis aux poneys de l’Empire de Cristal de mettre de côté leurs préjugés, et d’accepter le changelin comme ami.

La princesse de l’amitié avait alors décidé de l’emmener à Ponyville pour le présenter à ses amies.

Le train de cristal s’arrêta à la gare de la petite ville dans un crissement métallique particulièrement insupportable. Thorax, qui avait revêtu une apparence de poney lambda, hésita quelques secondes à descendre, mais finit par suivre Twilight à l'extérieur.

L’alicorne trotta tranquillement vers le lieux qu’elle et ses amies avait convenu la veille. Une petite colline, non loin de chez Fluttershy ; le lieu idéale pour être au calme, pensa Twilight avant de constater la présence d’un certain draconequus.

— Discord ! Quelle surprise ! S’exclama la princesse de l’amitié sur un ton enjoué à moitié feint.  
— N’est-ce pas ? Imagines ça, j'étais assis tranquillement chez moi, à siroter un thé fait maison, quand un Oompa Loompa – à moins que ce ne soit un corbeau nommé Diablo ? – bref, peu importe, ce... quelque chose, m’a porté à l’oreille que tu nous avais amené un nouveau et… intéressant... ami ? Fit-il, le plus innocemment du monde, mais en appuyant néanmoins le “intéressant”.

Damn. Ce satané Maître du Chaos était au courant.

— Et bien, justement, répondit Twilight sans se démonter, si tu te présentais à mes amis ? Elle se tourna vers le changelin, avec un regard bienveillant.  
— Maintenant ? Demanda nerveusement Thorax. La ponette hocha la tête en signe d’approbation, tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Celui-ci quitta alors son apparence de poney, pour revenir à celle d’origine. Un silence de mort régna pendant un bref instant, puis plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément ; Fluttershy cria et alla se cacher derrière l’arbre le plus proche, Rainbow Dash se mit en position de défense, en braillant quelque chose comme “arrière changelin”, Applejack l’imita – sans toutefois crier quoique ce soit – Pinkie Pie avait un air concentré sur le visage, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et Rarity s'évanouit dramatiquement.

Discord, de son côté, visiblement amusé par la situation, avait matérialiser un grand siège confortable, des lunettes 3D parfaitement inutiles, et un paquet de pop-corn beaucoup trop gros.

— Du calme ! tenta Twilight, puis constatant que cela n’avait aucun effet, elle cria : Assez !

Ses amies arrêtèrent alors… ce qu’elles étaient entrain de faire, avant de la fixer avec étonnement.

— Mais, sucre d’orge… Commença Applejack.  
— Écoutez, l'interrompit l’alicorne, je sais que ça peut paraître incongru, mais je vous assure que ce changelin veut seulement être notre ami.

Ses amies restèrent silencieuses, tandis que Discord éclatait de rire.

— Vous voulez faire de cette créature dangereuse votre ami, réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire, vous êtes si _drôles_.

Les six ponettes haussèrent simultanément un sourcil blasé dans sa direction.

— Quoi ? S’étonna le draconequus, semblant sincèrement ne pas comprendre.

Ignorant Discord, Fluttershy s’avança lentement vers le changelin.

— Et… euh… Comment t’appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
— Je suis Thorax, répondit-il tout sourire.

Constatant qu’il n’y avait pas de danger, les autres ponettes s’approchèrent également, saluèrent le changelin, et engagèrent la conversation. Après quelques “Pfff” d'exaspération et autre grognement, Discord finit par s’approcher à son tour.

— Et que fais-tu pour t’amuser ? Demanda-t-il, après les éternelles et non-intéressantes questions de routine – “d’où viens-tu ?”, “comment es-tu arrivé ici ?”, qui s’intéresse sincèrement à ce genre de chose ? – monter des amies poneys les unes contre les autres ? Planter des graines maléfiques ? Faire tourner les princesses en bourrique ? Envahir la Terre avec une armée de Chitauri ?  
— Euh… hésita Thorax, quelque peu déconcerté, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec les autres membres de mon espèce, alors je n’ai jamais partagé leurs “jeux”…  
— Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais rien fait d’un tout petit peu mal… Fun ? S’étrangla le draconequus, en faisant mine de s'évanouir, sous le regard exaspéré des six amies.  
— Non, je suis né bon. Déjà à l’époque quand je suis sorti de mon oeuf dans la pépinière de l’essaim…

Le minuscule changelin venait à peine de passer la tête hors de sa coquille, qu’il voyait ses frères siffler méchamment les uns envers les autres. Il s’était recroquevillé dans son oeuf, se demandant pourquoi.

— Très intéressant, fit Discord, qui n’en pensait rien. Il s’était affublé d’une paire de lunette grotesque, d’une pipe en bois, et lisait tranquillement un vieux journal, assis dans un fauteuil en simili-cuir.

Quand lui-même était né, il n’y avait rien. Littéralement rien. Pas de lumière, pas de ténèbres, pas de haut, pas de bas. Pas de vie. Pas de temps. Pas de fin. Il avait dû attendre longtemps avant de prendre forme. C’était étrange. Il peinait à s’en souvenir.

— Si tu es maléfique, pourquoi es-tu ami avec elles ? Demanda Thorax, curieux.

Discord redescendit – littéralement – de son nuage, fit disparaître ses précédent accessoires, et se gratta le menton avec un air concentré.

— Voilà une excellente question. La princesse Twilight pourra peut-être t’éclairer ? Proposa-t-il joueur.  
— Moi ? Fit-elle, surprise.  
— Oui. Et pitié, ne nous sors rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à “la magie de l’amitié”.

Twilight pris le temps de rassembler ses pensées, puis répondit, sûre d’elle :

— Et bien, si nous te considérons toi, Discord, et toi, Thorax, vous êtes tous les deux des êtres que l’on dit “maléfiques”. Mais Thorax est né bon, Discord a réussi à surmonter sa nature, et vous l’avez fait tout les deux dans un seul et même but : avoir des amis. Cela signifie que peu importe leurs origines et leurs natures, toutes les créatures peuvent devenir amies !

Discord poussa un grognement d'exaspération, avant de se taper le front avec la paume de sa patte.

— Et voilà, c’est reparti “l’amitié c’est magique”, bla, bla, bla... râla-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

— Hé ! Attendez une minute, s’exclama Pinkie Pie, on ne peut pas finir l’histoire sur un rire collectif ! Le lecteur ne va pas apprécier, n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce p...

 


End file.
